


六篇脑洞/gb

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女尊男卑, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 脑洞 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu
Summary: 没有！！！！





	六篇脑洞/gb

第一篇  
想写早泄弟弟被总裁姐姐……  
这只是play，对，play。（玩鸡儿）  
并没有进行咳咳  
弟弟早泄（我也不知道怎么造成的，大概是纵欲过度）然后莫名失禁（就是想写怎么办）  
女主看见了莫名被挑起了情欲:“男人，你很好的吸引了我的注意”  
女主正好在家撞见了，就突然激起了恶趣味，玩弄他的鸡儿  
男主就嗯嗯啊啊啊哼  
这是第一篇的剧情×

第二篇:  
女主是一个富裕家族的大小姐  
为了满足需求，就招募了几个性奴（？）  
其中有一个就是我们的男主  
也是女主最宠的一个

有一次男主鸡渴难耐  
就在自己房间我玩我自己，结果被女主发现（怎么剧情那么相似×）  
然后女主心想:你既然那么饥渴，那我来帮你解解渴。就满足他，把鸡儿给玩死了（啊呸）  
其实结果就是一场恶战（踩他鸡儿）然后男主就身体很诚实，一边说着不要，不可以不行，一边硬。  
最后还不是特么射出来了  
（我喜欢欲拒还迎的男孩子）  
第三篇  
独角戏（只有男主）  
自家养的抖m和你有几周没见了，他有些担心。给你打了个电话。  
你说在电话里做，他立刻懂了。  
总之这是一个电话play  
只有描写男主的）

第四篇（怎么还有）  
调戏“良家妇女”  
女主是属于那种街头霸王的人物  
这个世界女尊男卑，女主这样也再正常不过了。而且女主家背景超级牛X，属于那种整个世界数一数二的。  
男主以前被人强奸过（男生子设定），就意外产下孩子。也算是半个人妻了。男主家里特别穷，况且本来这个世界男性就不受人爱戴。  
他有一次晚上出去买菜（不要问我为什么要晚上买菜，剧情需要）然后被女主看见，就把他在小树林里日了。  
从此以后女主就开始喜欢男主了，把他收养在家，让自家仆人照顾他。属于那种霸道总裁宠小娇妻。男主要什么，给什么。所有人必须听他的，就是宠上天那种设定。被日完以后，男主也对女主产生了感情，对女主产生依赖性，经常会和女主撒娇，有的时候还会冲女主撒娇求h。  
（奈斯）  
第五篇（没完了）  
女主招募保姆  
招募了一个男保姆（男主）  
男主是那种弱受的男生，容易被推倒。而且说话很软，特别像只小兔子。（纯情小处男）  
女主就很喜欢他  
有一次，女主洗澡。故意不带衣服进来，便让他送衣服进来。  
小男生嘛，很害羞。就颤颤巍巍的站到浴室门外，女主让他进来，他试探的问可以吗？女主当然答应了（毕竟是自己下的套）然后结果他把衣服放完，女主就一把将他拉进浴缸（啧啧啧）后面发生了什么，你们自然也就……嗯哼（生理角度上是男×女，但是精神角度是女×男）  
还有另外一次（两个play都会写）  
女主半夜爬上男主的床，调戏他。他就自然而然的醒了。结果看到女主拿着一套女仆装，让他穿，但是男主不能违抗啊（其实是想穿）  
就开始了女装play……（奈斯）  
第六篇  
妹妹×哥哥（骨科）  
哥哥超级听话  
妹妹是世界集团的董事长，但是没人知道的是她有个废物哥哥，天天待在家里，每天为妹妹做饭，做家务，沐浴。  
但是哥哥长得很好看（重点）  
是妹妹的菜  
有一次，妹妹起了坏心眼。故意给哥哥戴上环。  
要一直憋到她回家为止。  
然后回家就给他放尿（放尿play）  
哥哥哭着求她想要，妹妹心想，这便宜白占不白占啊。就给她哥哥撸，然后哥哥各种喘，最后玩到凌晨4点才结束（可怕）

 

就六篇，没了。  
这六篇都会写，但是都是抽空  
等有新的脑洞再说吧，先将这六篇弄了。


End file.
